1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure, in particular to a heat sink used in a memory device.
2. Description of Prior Art
To cope with the high-speed operation of processors, present memory modules tend to be developed with increasingly higher speed and frequency regardless of their operating clock or transmission bandwidth, such that the operating temperature of the memory modules becomes increasingly higher, and the heat produced becomes tremendously high. The continuous rising temperature may affect the operation performance of the memory or may even damage the memory modules.
In general, a conventional memory heat dissipating structure comprises a cooling plate, an isothermal vapor chamber plate and a heat dissipating body, wherein a surface of the isothermal vapor chamber plate is attached and coupled to the cooling plate, and another surface of the isothermal vapor chamber plate is attached and coupled to the memory module, and the heat dissipating body is installed onto the memory module and clamped between the cooling plate and the isothermal vapor chamber plate, and the heat dissipating body includes a base plate and a plurality of heat dissipating fins extended from the base plate, and the base plate is attached and coupled to the isothermal vapor chamber plate and clamped and fixed between the cooling plates by a fastener for dissipating the heat generated by the memory module, and the heat dissipating fins are in different forms provided for making a change by users according to different heat dissipation requirements.
In the aforementioned memory heat dissipating structure, although the heat dissipating fins can be changed to various forms according to different heat dissipation requirements, yet no clamping or positioning structure is installed between the heat dissipating body and the isothermal vapor chamber plate, so that it is necessary to hold the heat dissipating body by hand or use a tool for positioning them before the fastener is secured. This procedure makes the assembling and replacement processes more difficult.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible and effective design in accordance with the present invention.